La Doncella de la Muerte
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: ‹ Mini-Fanfic ›. Con su mente hecha un desastre y su cuerpo encendido en llamas, sediento del de él, Helena no sabe qué hacer. Lo único de lo que ella está segura es que no quiere que se detenga. Qué jamás se aleje.
1. FUEGO

_[Mini-Fic]_

**La Doncella de la Muerte**

—Death Mask & Helena—

_Con su mente hecha un desastre y su cuerpo encendido en llamas, sediento del de él, Helena no sabe qué hacer. Lo único de lo que ella está segura es que no quiere que se detenga. Qué jamás se aleje._

**D**isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

_La Doncella de la Muerte _© Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: Capítulos cortos. | Lemon. | Lenguaje vulgar.

**N**otas:

Sinceramente muchas cosas no me gustaron de la saga SOG, la más fuerte (para mí) fue que tuvieran que enfermar a Hilda para darle el protagonismo a Lyfia. Yo no le vi el sentido a eso pero bueno, Lyfia no me cae mal y sin embargo esto me enfadó mucho ya que Hilda ha sido uno de mis personajes femeninos favoritos de todo SS.

En fin.

Me encantó la interacción entre Helena y Death Mask, estoy segura de que habrían hecho una linda pareja además de que se nota que en definitiva, cuando el amor te golpea en la cara no lo hace con delicadeza. Pobre Death Mask, cuando finalmente había encontrado su _razón _para ser un hombre diferente (bueno), el desgraciado de Loki va y la mata.

En fin, tampoco me gustó en lo absoluto el papel que desempeñó Loki. En la mitología nórdica hay muchos dioses (más agresivos) que pudieron haber sido el "malo" en turno como para tomar al más _cliché_.

Pero bueno. Ojalá les guste este mini fic que voy a hacer en honor a Death Mask y Helena.

Espero sea de su agrado.

Los capítulos serán cortos (demasiado). Les recuerdo ja.

* * *

**•**

* * *

**I**

**FUEGO**

* * *

El sol hace ya mucho que se había marchado, dejando a las heladas tierras de Asgard en la profunda penumbra.

Como decía la leyenda, la tierra de los dioses nórdicos en el planeta de los mortales estaba en constante peligro, eternamente en estado alerta debido a las bajas temperaturas y los enfermos que los terribles vientos ocasionaban. Además estaba la falta de alimentos en condiciones y los numerosos animales salvajes, que de vez en cuando, atravesaban las murallas del pueblo e intentaban hacer de las suyas si es que los caballeros al servicio de la Dama Hilda no los detenían.

Todas las casas a estas horas deberían estar en silencio y a oscuras. Las chimeneas apagadas y con sus residentes descansando en la comodidad de sus camas para recibir un nuevo mañana de trabajo duro.

A excepción de ellos…

—Se-señor… —suspiraba Helena, aferrándose a la espalda desnuda de su amante, con el mentón recargado en uno de sus hombros y sus manos delineando cada músculo que pudiese tocar entremedio de los rudos movimientos—. E-esto e-es… e-es de-demasi-ado.

Afuera de la casa, la temperatura podría estar rozando los -20 grados centígrados o menos, pero adentro de la alcoba de la florista de Asgard, cualquiera podría entrar y quemarse.

Imposibilitada para hacer algo más que retorcerse bajo el dominio del hombre, Helena llevó su boca al hombro fornido y acalló sus gemidos con él. Con su cuerpo siendo manejado a la voluntad de él; oyéndolo gruñir; sintiéndolo adentrándose más y más profundo en su cuerpo.

Se sentía incapaz de contenerse; si tan solo sus pequeños hermanitos no estuviesen en la alcoba continua ya estaría gritando el nombre de su amante hasta que la garganta le sangrase.

El placer que la embargaba era insostenible, si tan sólo con verlo a los ojos sentía que moría a sus pies, tenerlo tan ansioso por saborearla y complacerla le producía una sensación satisfactoria. Tan gloriosa como infernal. Dulce y cruel, así como lo era él.

«¡Ma-más! ¡Po-por favor, más!» ella no supo si lo acalló o lo pensó. Sea como sea, él pareció oirla pues sus acometidas se hicieron más intensas.

Helena lo mordió a punto de gritar.

Era curioso, pero desde que lo conoció ella supo que su vida cambiaría. No de este modo, por supuesto.

Para bien y para mal, desde que el Caballero Death Mask se había cruzado en su camino, sus problemas de dinero se habían terminado. Aunque ella lo desaprobase, debía admitir que el hombre no sólo era un adicto más a los problemas y a la cerveza fría, sino también a la victoria. Esa que combinaba bien con la suerte inusual que lo acompañaba a donde sea que apostase.

No es que él fuese un adicto a las apuestas y el alcohol, Death Mask sabía cuándo parar, en qué momento bajar las cartas para retirarse al ver un juego nada favorable.

Por mucho que a Helena le disgustase que él no la oyese sobre conseguirse un trabajo más honorable, algo normal, simplemente no podía evitar sentirse insanamente atraída hacia él como el metal al imán.

No sabía exactamente qué clase de magia obraba él en ella para que Helena se olvidase de todo cuando la miraba a los ojos mientras se acercaba. Cuando daba el primer beso y le quitaba la ropa. Cuando exponía su piel desnuda y en vez se sentirse coibida, Helena se pensaba que ella era la mujer más bella del universo; la más deseada.

No tenía sentido, pero Helena desde hace algún tiempo dejó de preocuparse por eso.

Aquel encantador estilo de tipo duro, confiado y guiado por sus propias reglas le alimentaba la autoestima que ella nunca pudo desarrollar bien por sus propias dudas. La muerte de sus padres, la misión de cuidar de sus hermanos; servirles de guía y modelo a seguir, la obligación de ser la encargada de llevar el pan a la mesa bajo el trabajo duro, y más tarde la enfermedad que estuvo a punto de llevarse su vida.

Todo aquello acabó con su sentido aventurero, ese del que Death Mask parecía abusar. Como si de algún modo ambos se complementaran.

Ella aún recordaba la preocupación que la embargó durante largos meses por creer que moriría y dejaría a sus pequeños hermanos desprotegidos. Hasta que llegó él como quien fue invitado y se adjudicó gestos de nobleza que no tenía por qué mostrar hacia ella y su familia.

Desde ese momento Helena supo que había encontrado su absoluta perdición.

—Yo… yo —suspiraba con cada movimiento de caderas, perdida en un montón de sensaciones que prometían ser eternas en su memoria.

Embargada por el placer, cerró fuertemente sus ojos permitiéndole a él tomarla fuerte de su cintura para aumentar el ritmo, también la fuerza. Ante la fuerte ola de sensaciones y emociones por poco terminó mordiéndole el hombro hasta hacérselo sangrar, cosa que quizás lo pondría de mal humor, pero a cambio de eso perdió control sobre sus gemidos y suspiros.

Ya no pudo contenerlos más.

Aunque su espalda ardía ante la fricción que hacía su piel desnuda subiendo y bajando sobre la pared de madera limada, también sus caderas pegando contra ella, Helena no le pidió detenerse. De hecho, subió las manos lentamente hasta su cabeza donde tomó su cabello y lo separó de su cuello para que pudiese besarla justo como a ella le encantaba: húmedo, profundo y apasionado.

Él por supuesto, no se negó a su deseo.

El sabor del alcohol no la asqueó en ningún momento, de hecho la excitó de un modo abrazador. Unió descaradamente su lengua a la de Death Mask y ambas hicieron un descarado baile.

Al separarse y tomar aire, ambos alcanzaron su límite. Él la pegó fuertemente a su cuerpo, liberándose en su interior, mientras ella apretaba el agarre de sus piernas empujando el firme trasero de Death Mask tanto como sus escasas fuerzas le permitieron.

Esta vez Helena gritó el nombre de su amante ante el orgasmo que la cubrió de pies a cabeza.

Recuperandose un poco, se quedaron juntos así, abrazados y casi desnudos.

Ella no tenía ni una sola prenda, pero él apenas y se había descubierto el torso mientras mantenía sólo los pantalones desabrochados lo suficiente como para permitirse esta sesión de lujuria.

Respirando agitados, Death Mask la tomó de su nuca para besarla otra vez, con más lentitud; ambos juntaron sus frentes ante la sensación del pene saliendo del interior de ella.

Helena pronto extrañó tenerlo adentro.

Como una de las pocas muestras de cariño que él mostraba, la llevó hasta la cama donde la acostó primero, sin ningún esfuerzo. Helena no lo soltó hasta asegurarse de que no se iría de nuevo, aunque dicho deseo era inútil pues una vez que cerrase sus ojos completamente agotada, él se apartaría de su lado.

Nunca se había quedado a dormir con ella.

—Debes dormir —le dijo con la voz ronca, dando pequeños besos a su mentón y el centro de su pecho. Viéndola a los ojos como ese brillo que advertía el peligro.

—Te irás si lo hago —susurró Helena llevando sus manos al rostro del hombre que le robaba tanto el aliento como los sueños.

Anhelante como nunca antes en su vida, Death Mask cerró sus ojos permitiéndole tocarlo.

—Debo hacerlo —susurró; con su rostro perlado por el sudor, Helena se lamió los labios hinchados por sus anteriores besos.

—Hoy no… por favor —parpadeando lento, Helena quiso llorar.

Porque no lo entendía y sabía que él no iba a ponérselo fácil.

Al final tuvo que aceptar con amargura que él era mucho más obstinado que ella y esta noche no ganaría. Además, tenía que dormir.

—Como desees —musitó al final dando por terminada su insistencia.

Con desazón lo soltó, deshizo el amarre de sus piernas y bajó las manos a la cama como si temiese que al hacerlo él se desvanecería sin que ella pudiese evitarlo. Por un iluso segundo Helena creyó que él no se marcharía, que se tentaría ese corazón que ella sabía que tenía y por hoy haría una excepción.

Pero no fue así.

Tan pronto como se vio libre, Death Mask se levantó acomodándose los pantalones.

Ella lo vio recoger su camiseta y su chaqueta de cuero. Afuera estaba nevando y aunque él por su estatus como Caballero pudiese resistir bajas temperaturas tampoco era inmune a ninguna enfermedad provocada por ellas.

Mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no?

Antes de irse, la miró entre el fleco de su cabello, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero sólo se limitó a despedirse.

—Te veré después. —Y salió de la alcoba con esa postura arqueada que evitaba que Helena pudiese entender qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza al irse así.

Sabía que él al retirase pondría los seguros de la puerta, y que posiblemente no tuviese las intenciones de apartarse tanto de la casa donde ella dormía con sus hermanos a probabilidades de que algún ladronzuelo quisiera hacerles daño.

Él podría negarlo todo lo que quisiese, pero Helena sabía que Death Mask se preocupaba por todos ellos aunque no le gustase hablar de ello tampoco.

Por su cuenta tuvo que meterse adentro de sus cobijas, desnuda, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Un par de lágrimas traicioneras resbalaron de sus ojos ante el vacío que sintió en su pecho.

Entendía que Death Mask tuviese secretos por lo que fue en su pasado, pero esto estaba siendo intolerable. Quizás nada de esto significase algo para Death Mask, pero medida de que avanzaban en este nuevo camino, juntos, Helena se sentía cada día más deprimida pues la cruel ausencia del calor al que ya estaba acostumbrada mataba a su corazón.

Acalló sus sollozos usando ambas manos.

Ellos dos no podían simplemente tener sexo cada vez que él apareciese de la nada en su alcoba, y luego irse al acabar como si ella fuese una cualquiera. Una ramera sin dignidad. ¡Porque no lo era y él debía saberlo!

No hablaban entre cervezas ni ella se ponía ropa ajustad apara provocarlo.

Helena le había entregado su virginidad, su primer beso, sus temores y sueños. Le había entregado todo su ser incluyendo su alma y corazón. Por su parte Death Mask sólo le había dejado saber su nombre y su antigua posición como Santo Dorado de Athena… y ya.

Esto no podía seguir así.

Simplemente no podía.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Francamente no me había dado cuenta de que había hecho un sólo capítulo de lemon pero aquí lo tienen jajaja. _

_Las actualizaciones tardarán pero les aseguro que terminaré el fic._

_¡Para quienes no lo sepan! También escribo un fic pro-AlbaficaxAgasha. Por si desean leerlo está en mi perfil y se llama **Besa la Traición**. _

_¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	2. ANONIMATO

**•**

* * *

**II**

**ANONIMATO**

* * *

Helena estaba preocupada, desde hace 3 semanas no había visto a Death Mask.

Durante la primera semana no se molestó en pensar en ello ya que usualmente sus encuentros se daban cada ciento tiempo sin que Helena se lo esperase. Pero ya había pasado poco más de un mes y ni siquiera se había manifestado por medio segundo frente a su florería.

Ella no lo entendía.

¿Acaso él había regresado a Grecia sin despedirse de ella? ¿Se habría ido así sin más a su hogar? ¿Por qué no volvía a visitarla hasta su negocio como hacía antes para visitarla a ella y a sus hermanos?

¿Acaso se había aburrido de Asgard? ¿Se habría aburrido de ella?

Todos los Santos Dorados retornaron a Grecia apenas se terminó la guerra contra el dios Loki; por boca de la señorita Lyfia, Helena sabía que todos ellos estaban bien y aparentemente se entrenaban para buscar a sus sucesores después de saber que Hades había sido derrotado también por los famosos Santos de Bronce, quienes también eran bien recordados en Asgard.

Obviamente, mientras hablaba, Lyfia puso especial atención en el joven de Leo.

«Entonces sí se fue» pensó Helena acomodando unas orquídeas blancas junto a las rosas del mismo color pálido y puro.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Entrenando? ¿Buscando a su sucesor?

Esa misma tarde, Helena cerraría temprano su florería, encargaría a sus hermanos con una anciana simpática que conoció hace un tiempo y correría a velocidad record hasta el Palacio Valhalla donde posiblemente la señorita Lyfia le podría dar algunas respuestas.

Helena normalmente no tomaba estas decisiones tan impulsivas y hasta arriesgadas considerando lo traviesos que eran sus hermanos cuando no los vigilaba. Pero ya no podía más con esta ignorancia.

Cuando hizo lo que se propuso, nunca esperó que en ausencia de Lyfia quien entrenaba su meditación, la señorita Fleur la llevase con la mismísima dama Hilda.

Esta amablemente la invitó a sentarse y beber té con ella.

—Death Mask de Cáncer —musitó la dama Hilda—, ¿hablas del Caballero de Athena que se quedó en Asgard?

—A-así es —respondió Helena no tan segura de querer decirle los motivos reales a la dama Hilda de su duda.

Frente a todos los entendidos, era común que la florista se preocupase por el Caballero de Athena, después de todo, Death Mask de Cáncer y Afrodita de Piscis habían salvado la vida de Helena por lo que ella los estimaba a ambos. Eso todos los sabían.

Sin embargo no podía ser sabio declarar a los cuatro vientos que ellos dos no sólo se _estimaban_. Afirmar que eran amantes sería una estupidez ya que nunca habían oficializado nada; ni Death Mask había tocado el tema ni ella le había pedido que lo hicieran, por lo que ahora, Helena temía abrir la boca de más y cometer un gravísimo error que no solo podría acarrearle problemas a su vida sino a la de él también.

—Me temo que Athena ha solicitado verlo a él y al resto de sus Caballeros Dorados en el Santuario —respondió sin preguntarle nada.

Era como si la sacerdotisa comprendiese lo que Helena sentía al oír eso, como si quisiera evitarle penurias. Sin duda la astucia y la discreción de la dama Hilda iba más allá de lo que dictaba su deber… por eso y mucho más la dama Hilda era sumamente especial para Asgard.

Por ser quien era, la gente del pueblo estaba más que agradecido por haber conocido a la grácil sacerdotisa y por haber estado protegidos bajo su ala delicada durante muchos años.

—Cuando Athena hizo el comunicado —continuó la dama—, Fleur fue en su búsqueda. De eso ya hace dos semanas. Esa misma noche partió a Grecia —bebió con elegancia de su taza—. No quisiera entrometerme en asuntos que no me competen, pero no te tienes que preocupar —sonrió afable—. Él mismo dijo que volvería apenas la reunión entre Caballeros terminase.

Pero Helena no estuvo tan segura de eso.

«No volverá» tratando de fingir alivio, Helena bajó la mirada sin decirle nada a la dama, luego del té le agradeció su información y partió de regreso a su humilde casa donde sus hermanos la esperaban.

Sacudiendo la nieve de su suéter, Helena fue sorprendida con una carta.

—¿Quién la envía? —cuestionó a los menores al ver que sólo tenía el nombre _"Helena"_ escrito en el sobre.

—No sabemos —respondió uno de ellos sin darle importancia al asunto—, lo encontramos debajo de la puerta cuando la señora Lena nos trajo. Dijo que era mejor dártelo a ti.

Ya más tarde hablaría con ellos acerca de lo importante que era revisar siempre el remitente de una carta.

Luego de la cena, Helena mandó a dormir a sus hermanos y ella se marchó con los ánimos por los suelos hasta su alcoba donde se sentó en la cama y abrió el sobre. Siendo franca, no estaba de ánimos para leer nada, sin embargo podría ser algo importante.

Escrito en su propio idioma, de una forma bastante básica, estaba escrito lo siguiente:

_"Para Helena:_

_Es mejor que te rindas, un hombre cómo él nunca será para ti. _

_Eres poca cosa._

_Dicen que todas las bestias tienen a una debilidad. Para tu infinita desgracia, tú no eres la de él._

_¿Sabes siquiera todos los pecados que carga? ¿Sabes cuánta sangre tiene en sus manos malditas? ¿Crees que conoces su pasado o el tipo de bastardo que es muy en el fondo? ¿Al menos tienes alguna idea de todo el mal que ha causado a gente inocente? _

_Tú no eres una ganga, pero él tampoco es la gran cosa. _

_No es más que un bastardo al que su armadura no reconoce como amo y alguien al que sus propios compañeros venderían como carroña si pudiesen hacerlo._

_Él no sólo ha asesinado a sangre fría a sus enemigos. También ha asesinado a gente que ningún daño le hacía, entre ellos mujeres y niños. Ha mandado a niños de la edad de tus queridos hermanos al infierno y ha gozado mucho haciéndolo. _

_¿Ya te sientes estúpida por confiar en alguien así? _

_Tú no sólo eres más que un objeto que él usa para sentirse mejor consigo mismo por todo el daño que ha hecho. Y ni siquiera contigo se siente libre de sus pecados. Lo peor. Él no piensa cambiar de verdad. _

_Ha vuelto a Grecia donde repetirá su historia hasta la muerte como si tú nunca hubieses existido. _

_Te puedo asegurar que en cuanto ese maldito tenga la oportunidad volverá a hacer lo que le dé la gana y al poco tiempo se olvidará hasta de tu nombre. Porque para su egoísta existencia, tú eres menos que nada._

_Mi consejo: No lo esperes. Olvídalo. _

_Ahora mismo seguro estará durmiendo entre las piernas de otra pobre ingenua._

_¿Alguna vez durmió entre las tuyas? ¿O no fuiste lo suficientemente buena para él para que te diese ese desagradable honor?"._

Los ojos de Helena recorrieron todas y cada una de las palabras vez.

Ignoró la debilidad de su vista por un momento. Las letras se hicieron borrosas para ella y sin embargo eso no le importó ni un cuerno.

No había nombre de su remitente, ni siquiera un alias o algo que la ayudase a entender quién pudo haberle mandado tal cosa. Las formas de los símbolos eran poco claros y aun así Helena se las arregló para leer la maldita carta en medio de la oscuridad.

_"Ahora mismo seguro está durmiendo entre las piernas de otra pobre ingenua"_.

Apretando la quijada e inhalando profundamente, Helena arrugó la carta entre sus manos sintiendo que algo se estrujaba en su pecho. Saber si su corazón se rompió o sólo se derritió era difícil de descifrar.

Y por otro lado, quitando de en medio sus sentimientos, esto le dio mucho miedo.

Sea quien sea este cobarde anónimo, no sólo le había recalcado a ella que Death Mask tenía un pasado demasiado oscuro que Helena no estaba segura de querer conocer todavía, sino que además, indudablemente éste misterioso remitente lo conocía de algo a él; también que la conocía a ella y de alguna forma se había enterado de lo que pasaba entre ambos.

Lo más terrorífico del asunto era que este sujeto también debería estar al tanto de que Death Mask estaba en el Santuario, muy, muy lejos de Asgard. Lo que dejaba a Helena a su entera merced en caso de querer vengarse de él por algo, usándola a ella. O peor, a sus hermanitos.

Al final, con la rabia empezando a embargarla, Helena trató de pensar en positivo, quitarle un poco de interes a esta tontería y no dejarse intimidar.

Si este sujeto quería jugar, iban a jugar los dos. Mañana mismo pondría una denuncia ante el Valhalla y le pedía su discreción a la señorita Lyfia. Si había alguien queriendo dañarla a ella o a sus hermanos para vengarse de uno de los Santos que ayudaron a deshacerse del malvado dios Loki, que lo intentase pero que se atuviese a las consecuencias.

Helena no iba a volver a ser la víctima. Quedarse parada esperando lo peor no era una opción si estaba sola en esto. Y si algo había aprendido del propio Death Mask era que anónimamente cualquiera era valiente para lanzar amenazas, pero las cosas que volvían a equilibrar cuando demostrabas tu fuerza por encima de una amenaza inferior.

Con enfado dobló la carta y la rompió en dos. Luego en cuatro, luego en ocho y no dejó de desbaratarla hasta haberla convertido en pedazos lo suficientemente pequeños, los cuales dejó rápido sobre la mesa para después encender la chimenea con toda su ira y arrojarlos a las llamas.

No le importó cuánto tardó en encender el fuego; valió la pena ver la carta siendo consumida.

Con una mirada que asustaría al mismísimo Loki, Helena tomó una silla y se sentó frente a la chimenea. El viento de afuera había enmudecido para ella y sólo la compañía del tronar de la leña ante las llamas la acompañaba.

A diferencia de lo que muchos podrían creer Helena no estaba asustada ni un poco del imbécil o la imbécil que había mandado esa carta, la cual vio consumirse hasta el final. Sólo podía sentir enfado por el anonimato.

Si era verdad todo lo que decía o no tampoco le importó pues quien quiera que dejase una nota así sin dar la cara no podrá ser de fiar. Sea como sea, debía ir con cuidado.

A ella no le gustaba pensar en Death Mask como un animal, pero todas sus acciones lo contradecían. A ella no le quedaban apelativos cariñosos para referirse a él si éste lo único que hacía era partirla en trozos una y otra vez cuando se iba de su cama.

Romperla en pedazos justamente como ella había hecho con esa carta.

En el fondo a Helena no le costaba mucho creer en esas palabras, Death Mask realmente lucía como si conseguir mujeres (o matarlas) no le costase mucho trabajo. ¿Pero sería capaz de olvidarla a ella? ¿Su historia juntos no significaría nada para él? ¿Había sido ella sólo otra puta desechable en su lista?

«Jamás acordamos nada» se recordó, ella podría sentirse traicionada por su olvido y abandono, pero a la hora de la verdad Death Mask nunca la obligó a nada. Ni a aceptar el dinero que él ganaba en apuestas para tratar su enfermedad. Ni mucho menos la obligó a tener sexo con él.

¿Pero qué era más doloroso? ¿Sentirse estúpida o saber que si le veía otra vez no podría reclamarle absolutamente nada sin culparse a sí misma por maquillarse cosas en su cabeza que no tenían sentido ni razón de ser?

Para empezar él no le había prometido quedarse a su lado; nunca le juró lealtad ni tampoco ser solo de ella. Sin embargo a Helena le ardía en el fondo de su pecho el recordarse que ella misma sí se sentía en compromiso con Death Mask y por eso evitaba sonreír mucho para sus clientes masculinos.

_¿Acaso él te pidió exclusividad?_ No, Death Mask jamás la celó ni le ordenó nada.

Cuando él visitaba su negocio simplemente se sentaba junto a sus hermanos y los entretenía mientras ella trabajaba con la seguridad de que nadie iba a hacerles daño. Ni siquiera un estúpido ladronzuelo que quisiera pasarse de listo por verla a ella al frente de una florería.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan molesta? ¿Tan usada y ofendida? ¿Tan estúpida?

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que sus lágrimas habían empezado a abandonar sus ojos con fuerza para resbalar a su mentón y caer en picada sobre su regazo.

Sus manos temblaban furiosamente mientras su cuerpo se congelaba poco a poco. Aún con el fuego enfrente, el cuerpo de Helena se entumeció como si el invierno la hubiese contagiado, o como si el rompimiento de su corazón la hubiera enfermado en menos de un minuto.

Se llevó una de sus manos frías a la boca, acallando sus sollozos lastimeros; no quería despertar a sus hermanos y tener que decirles que ya nadie iba ir a buscarlos a la florería con historias interesantes ni juegos con rocas.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_A decir verdad siempre he pensado que todos merecen su oportunidad para redimirse, y creo que Death Mask lo logró en SOG. Su empeño por hacer que Helena recuperara su salud me conmovió; nada que ver con el antiguo DM que nada le importaba salvo "demostrar" su dominio sobre sus enemigos._

_Esas fueron de las pocas cosas que (en mi opinión) hicieron que la saga valiese la pena._

_¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Ojalá pueda publicar el siguiente capítulo pronto. Saludos y que la fuerza del cosmos los guíe siempre._

_Gracias por leer y comentar:_

**camilo navas**, **Violet Ladii**, y **LucyKae**.

_¡Para quienes no lo sepan! También escribo un fic pro-AlbaficaxAgasha. Por si desean leerlo está en mi perfil y se llama **Besa la Traición**. _

_¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	3. DEBILIDAD

**•**

* * *

**III**

**DEBILIDAD**

* * *

—Gracias Helena —dijo una mujer anciana—, a mi esposo le gustarán.

Helena despidió a su clienta con una sonrisa, viéndola partir con dirección al cementerio.

—Hey, hermana —habló uno de sus pequeños hermanitos—. ¿Hoy tampoco vendrá el hermano mayor?

Con un suspiro ella volvió a poner una sonrisa falsa sobre su cara para decirles lo mismo que hace dos meses.

—Ya te dije que la diosa Athena lo necesita junto a los otros Caballeros Dorados —le respondió acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

—¿Pero cuándo volverá? —se impacientó.

¿Qué decirles?

¿_Pronto_? ¿_Nunca_? Esa pregunta siempre era difícil de responder y por lo regular pensar mucho en eso le ocasionaba originar más dudas.

¡No lo sabía! Helena no lo sabía y después de varias semanas sus esperanzas propias se habían ido al caño, sin embargo sus hermanos le habían tomado cariño al Santo y claramente si les decía que posiblemente Death Mask nunca volvería a Asgard ellos entristecerían.

Helena no podía permitir eso.

—No lo sé, los Santos Dorados siempre están peleando por la tierra. Justamente como los Dioses Guerreros.

—Pero ellos sí regresan a pasear por aquí.

Ante esa lógica, Helena no pudo evitar reír.

—Es fácil para los Dioses Guerreros visitar Asgard porque no tienen que volar en un avión para llegar hasta aquí.

—Sí, bobo —interrumpió otro de los niños—. Es como si le pidieras a un Dios Guerrero que vaya a Grecia sólo a dar un paseo.

—Podría pasar —insistió irritado.

Negando con la cabeza, Helena se puso de pie dejando que sus hermanos discutiesen entre sí y se entretuviesen con el tema de los viajes y los Caballeros de Asgard y Rodorio.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Death Mask partió a Grecia; también desde que Helena recibió una carta devastadora que tenía como objetivo deprimirla.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

El mes pasado, el Dios Guerrero Frodi de Gullinbursti, había puesto manos a la obra en la búsqueda del infame que le había dejado aquella carta a Helena. Como un favor personal a una amiga de su _amiga_, el Dios Guerrero realizó por sí mismo una investigación detectivezca para dar con la cobarde.

Sí. Era una mujer.

Al parecer una antigua amante del Santo Dorado llamada Echo, se había enfrascado en la misión de buscar al hombre apenas supo de su resurrección y de su decisión de querer vivir en aquella zona hostil de Noruega.

Echo era una mujer tan desubicada que no le importó abandonar su hogar, llegar a duras penas a Asgard sólo para vivir como una vagabunda. La locura le pegó fuerte cuando se enteró rápidamente de la existencia de Helena y de todo lo que había por detrás de su relación con el Santo de Cáncer.

Al parecer a Echo no le gustó nada llegar a Asgard y enterarse de que Helena había "cambiado" a _su _Death Mask.

En la cárcel, Echo declaró que era fan del Santo sádico y desalmado que a nadie más agradaba; sólo a ella. Por eso ya se había decidido a matar a Helena. Menos mal que Frodi la apresó a tiempo.

Cuando Lyfia le contó a Helena todo lo que Echo había declarado saber de ella, sus hermanos y Death Mask, le tomó el hombro y le aseguró que tanto Frodi como ella no hablarían del asunto que era mejor mantenerlo cerrado. Por otro lado, Echo fue encarcelada por amenazas e intento de asesinato. También por sus notorios problemas mentales por lo que la estudiaría un especialista.

A partir de ese momento, Helena se permitió dormir en paz dado a que Echo no tenía cómplices y ya estaba muy lejos de poder salir del calabozo donde estaba.

—Helena, ¿podrías venderme un ramo de rosas? —se acercó un señor, devolviéndola al mundo real—. Mi esposa cumple años hoy y le encantan estos detalles.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella con una sonrisa. Entonces continuó su venta.

Pasó toda la tarde atendiendo pocos clientes, su florería a pesar de generar buenos ingresos, necesitaba de mucho cuidado. Su mercancía podía morir en cualquier instante y si esto pasaba significaría que no habría comida en la mesa, lo que significaría un verdadero desastre.

Los niños aún eran demasiado inocentes para entender el mundo de los adultos. Un mundo cruel del que ella personalmente saldría por la puerta trasera de no ser porque sus queridos hermanitos estaban a su lado, dándole fuerzas y motivos para seguir adelante con orgullo; sin bajar la cabeza ni una sola vez. Si no los tuviese para acompañarla, ella ya se habría rendido hace tiempo a su enfermedad debido a la pesada soledad.

Cuánto a Helena le hubiese gustado haber tenido la oportunidad de saborear su infancia y adolescencia como todos los demás. No se quejaba de su actual vida, la cual era mucho más llevadera que la anterior cuando estaba enferma, pero a veces Helena se deseaba tener cosas que jamás podría adquirir. Su juventud, era una de ellas.

Los dioses obraban de formas misteriosas. A veces muy crueles.

Cuando llegó la hora de cerrar el puesto, la nieve empezó a caer con más fuerza. Helena ordenó a los jovencitos resguardarse adentro de la bodega mientras ella levantaba todo. Desde las macetas pequeñas hasta las grandes.

Continuó con el puesto improvisado con palos de madera y trapos. Al terminar Helena se adentró de la bodega junto con sus hermanos cerrando bien la puerta.

—Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que pase el viento —sí, porque eso había sido.

De haberse avecinado una tormenta al menos una de las personas de afuera ya habría salido arrojada por la intensidad de la ventisca; eso sólo acarrearía más problemas a la pobre florista y sus hermanos.

Y pensar que la dama Hilda había tenido que rezar en el peñazco en medio de este clima durante toda su vida. Y que la señorita Lyfia seguiría también con esa labor. Obviamente, con Frodi y los nuevos Dioses Guerreros protegiendo sus espaldas para que a ningún otro dios se le ocurriese pensar que iba a serle fácil atacarla.

—Ten —le dijo su hermanita poniendo una manta sobre los hombros a Helena.

Por precaución, adentro de la bodega todos tenían sus propias mantas apartadas, mudas de ropa y un pequeño calentador que funcionaba gracias a la luz solar que se recolectaba durante días. Adentro también tenían provisiones por si se llegaba a dar la ocasión de tener que refugiarse de una tormenta durante un tiempo prolongado por lo que Helena no se preocupó por eso, sino más bien por su propia casa.

Al tener que salir a trabajar, Helena temía que en un día de estos algún ladrón pudiese forzar la entrada y dejarlos sin nada.

Obviamente el dinero lo tenía repartido para evitar perderlo todo de su sólo tajo; una mitad bajo un compartimiento bien oculto en su bodega, y la otra mitad oculta adentro de un libro viejo entre otros pocos ubicados en la alcoba de los niños.

Aun así cada vez que Helena salía de su casa, lo hacía con el corazón palpitando desbocadamente. Ser el único sostento de su familia no era algo fácil.

La vida de un asgardiano de por sí ya era complicada, más si eras una mujer sola con un trabajo humilde y cuatro bocas que alimentar sin contar la tuya.

La única parte buena es que al menos ya tenía salud…

—¿Hermanita? ¿Estás bien?

No pudo responder; las fuerzas de pronto se le fueron.

—¡Helena!

—¡Hermana!

—¡Oye!

—¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Sorpresivamente su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás cayendo rápidamente en la inconciencia.

—¡Hermana!

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Lamento el capítulo tan corto, pero espero traer pronto el siguiente._

_Muchas gracias por leer, ¡hasta la próxima!_

_También... gracias por sus reviews a:_

**camilo navas**, **Sara** y **Guest**.

* * *

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


End file.
